Sunburn:
by DosentLike
Summary: Ethan gets sunburned after their day at the beach on Friday. How will Benny help with his poor boyfriends back? Probably not the way Ethan imagined. Slash! BETHAN! DONT LIKE DONT READ, Also YAOI! Rated M for a reason;


Ethan laid shirtless in his bed, laying on his stomach, texting furiously on his cell phone.  
.…...…

**Benny Weir- Conversation 16:37**

**Ethan : /I legit can't move, I hate sun poisoning./**

**Benny : /Hope your alright, and I'm on my way over anyway. So I'll take care of you/**

**Ethan : /What? no! Dude seriously, I'm a mess./**

**Benny : /Do you really think I care? And too late, I have my stuff for overnight, samurai ninja 3 and I'm ready to have a relaxing day./**

**Ethan : /I hate you,/**

**Benny : /I know you do, come let me in!/ **

With that being sent, Ethan finally got the strength to get up and walk down the stairs.

"Finally! Jeez Ethan did u crawl down the stai...Hey Ethan, you don't look to good. Go sit down bud." Benny said, voice laced with concern and seriousness.

"Mhm," Ethan murmured as he walked over to hid couch and lightly laying himself on his stomach.

"I told you to wear sunscreen yesterday, but you wanted to get tan for Sarah..." Benny trailed off, looking at a very upset Ethan. "Hey," he walked over to Ethan so he was now crouching in front of him, "what's wrong?"

"Mom gave me some fancy lotion to tale pain away...up stairs...wore off...can't physically touch my back...shoulders are too burnt to reach..." Ethan said, obviously in and out of sleep.

"should I do it?" Benny asked "if it feels better after it's done, then I'll get it for you and put some on you" he finished with a little blush on his cheeks.

"you don't...have too." Ethan said, opening up his eyes widely and starring at Benny, eyes telling a different story.

"I want to, so you just lay here sleeping beauty and I'll be back with the lotion. Don't worry, I'll take care of you today." Benny said with a world famous grin.

Benny got up and left Ethan alone for a few minutes.

"What the hell did I just get myself into?" They thought at the same time.

**';/.';/.';/.';/.';/.';/.';';/.';/.';/.';/.';/.';/.';/.';/.'**

Ethan laid there, arms by his side and his head facing to the right, as Benny rubbed the lotion into his burnt skin. Sitting in silence, but enjoying the massage.

...a little too much.

Ethan stopped himself countless times from letting out a moan here and there, but Benny herd, and was enjoying having Ethan under him, having him moan out his name occasionally.

The moans from Ethan were making me hard.../Ethan's / moans! Benny thought as he rubbed into Ethan.

Benny was having too much fun with this.

"Benny..." Ethan moaned out, unaware of the volume.

"He-hey Ethan?" Benny asked "Does this really feel that good?"

Ethan's eyes widened as he recalled the moan, "hehe, sorry Benny just..." he trailed off, avoiding the gaze he was receiving from Benny.

"Just what?" Benny said, smirking as an idea popes into his head.

Before Ethan could reply, Benny was now straddling his back on the couch. To avoid the sunburn, he was directly over Ethan's ass. Making his hard on well known.

"Be-Benny.." Ethan moaned, trying to turn around to look at Benny, who was rubbing a little lower until he was holding and rubbing Ethan's hips. Ethan let out another moan, regretting it as soon as it happened.

Benny leaned down and whispered into Ethan's ear, "How about this for treating your sunburn." Benny whispered, voice changing into a husky, low baritone. Ethan couldn't help but moan as Benny ground into Ethan's ass, really making his hard-on noticed.

"Haaaah..." Ethan moaned loudly as he tried his best to sit up and face Benny, wincing in the process.

"Ethan, you know I said I'd take 'care' of you today," Benny said, confidence soaking his voice. Benny slipped his hands underneath Ethan's flat stomach reaching for his throbbing member.

"Ah...Benny..." Ethan hissed out through clenched teeth, gripping the couch through his fingers. Ethan tried to sit up, by pushing his back into the air but a harsh pain shot through his shoulders.

Between Benny calmly rubbing his hard-on, like nothing was happening and the fact that he couldn't do a thing, besides moan and hiss out Benny's own name.

Ethan was lost, and gave in.

"haaaahh, Benny...please...if you're going to do this now, instead of waiting for my back to heal...you have to..." Ethan stated in between moans.

"I know Ethan. I have to be gentle, and I promise I'll try." Benny said, kissing the crock in-between Ethan's neck and shoulder blade.

Benny continued harmlessly stroking Ethan's now fully aroused cock through his now unzipped pants. Ethan felt the nerves in his lower stomach beginning to tighten harsher and harsher as Benny continued his assault.

"Be-Benny...I'm-" Ethan panted out, throwing his head back as much as he could, moaning quite loudly. "Benny...!" Ethan's body quivered lightly as he came into Benny's palm. Ethan panted lightly, and Benny removed his hand and licked Ethan's release off of his hands. Ethan looked up at Benny as he licked his hands. Benny's eyes changed from the typical innocent ones, to a merciless lust soaked gaze.

"B-Benny?" Ethan squeaked out, tying to turn and face Benny.

Benny got up from Ethan's back, and stood proud as he looked at his wonderful work.

Ethan laid on his stomach, still coming off of his high, panting and covered a thin layer of sweat.

Benny then flipped Ethan lightly and sat him correctly on the couch.

"Benny? Wha-" Benny just lifted Ethan up so each of his legs were on each side of Benny's waist. Ethan blushed as he felt Benny's proudly throbbing member as Benny carried him upstairs. Ethan tried his best to wrap his arms around Benny's neck, holding on as Benny moved and hooked his hands together under Ethan's ass. Benny walked upstairs holding Ethan and opened up Ethan's bedroom door and walked inside.

"Benny?" Ethan asked, "I can't move that much, and if you lay my back on the bed, I won't be happy...it'll hurt." he said, pouting his lips as he talked. Benny sat Ethan on his bed and knelled in front of him.

"Haha, okay Ethan, you'll just have to ride me." Benny said, as he kissed Ethan's knee cap. Benny looked up into Ethan's half lit eyes. Ethan looked back at Benny, want and need screaming from his eyes. Ethan reached and grabbed Benny's jaw lightly and pulled him up for a searing kiss. All of Ethan's emotions were shoved into one kiss. One gentle kiss.

Benny...lost it.

Benny pulled off Ethan's pants and boxers along with his own and laid down on Ethan's bed, lifting Ethan to straddle Benny's now bare figure.

"Benny...please, stop teasing..." Ethan panted out, laying his hands on Benny's bare, well toned chest.

"I didn't think this was teasing," Benny said with a smirk as he stroked Ethan's member teasingly.

"Ah, Benny..." Ethan moaned "Then this is one cruel form of foreplay..."

Benny leaned up and kissed Ethan's shuddering form. Ethan leaned into the kiss, and let Benny's tongue dominate the kiss.

"Benny...please. Just..." Ethan whispered.

"If you say so, don't hate me to much when you're limping." Benny said confidently.

Ethan arched and moved his hips to match Benny's slow rhythm, moaning and hissing at the non-adjusted intrusion.

"I'm...it hurts..." He said, glancing at Benny's sweating and concentrated form.

"I-I know E...sorry love," Benny said sitting up and kissing Ethan's temple, thrusting lightly.

"Ah..." Ethan whispered, "I don't know why I didn't wait...to get-Ah!" Benny thrusted into Ethan as he complained, trying to locate that special spot.

Benny grunted into Ethan's neck as Ethan tightened as he continued his assault on Ethan.

"Ben-Benny...I-" Benny cut off his sentence with a harsh, lip crushing kiss. Tongues found themselves battling each other yet again for dominance. Benny, having the upper hand in their current situation, used his surroundings to his advantage. He reached in-between their thrusting, sweaty forms and started to pump Ethan's now fully erect member.

"Benny!" Ethan screamed, breaking the kiss to yell.

"Ethan...I'm not gonna last..." Benny panted out, thrusting up into Ethan and grabbing his shaking hips.

"Me...me either." he countered as he matched Benny's thrusts perfectly.

Ethan bit into Benny's shoulder to muffle a loud cry. Ethan came with a shudder and a muffled cry, spilling his load onto Benny's hand and chest. Not soon after Benny came, spilling into Ethan with a moan of Ethan's name and a grunt into the sex stained air.

Benny collapsed backwards onto the cool bed and brought Ethan down with him, laying him on his own stomach. Benny pulled out of Ethan and wrapped his arms around the small of Ethan's back, while he kissed his lover.

"Best sunburn treatment ever..." Ethan said lazily, a peaceful sleep trying to take his mind and body.

"I think that beats a cold towel or lotion any day" He said kissing Ethan's temple again.

"Couldn't have said it better myself"

**-/-/:;-/;;-:;;$( ()/(/8;&(":&)/(/&...line break.**

Tongues battled, body's ground together, moans were shed and names were screamed but all in all, I think Ethan doesn't mind getting sunburned once and awhile. Neither does Benny...apparently.

Okay, that's my second story! Hopefully the smexy scene wasn't too awful! X3 review please!~. And if you're going to make fun, try and go easy on me:)3


End file.
